


【暴卡】Fill me with your poison

by Frankenstein39



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenstein39/pseuds/Frankenstein39





	【暴卡】Fill me with your poison

【暴卡】Fill me with your poison  
CP:暴乱/卡尔顿  
含有暴乱拟人，捆绑囚禁PwP  
是个人形&异形暴乱x女王卡总的破镜重圆（不是）狗血故事。

•  
走廊是黑色的，一扇窄小的木门伫立在尽头，冷冷地看着他。  
钝痛和眩晕感交织在一起，视线从模糊到清明蔓延了相当长一段时间，可以感受到的是四肢被大幅度地张开，捆住他的麻绳油腻腻的，一些泥土沾在了他细瘦的手腕上。  
勒痕在他浅棕色的皮肤上留下一个延长又疼痛的印记，有些地方泛白，有些地方红肿着，皮肤上面附着了一层极薄的汗液，在灯光的照射下，像是人鱼躯体上泛着粼粼波光的珍珠。  
床单有些潮湿，屋子里有一股发霉的味道，配合着四周古旧泛黄，又满是水渍的墙壁，这间屋子总有种说不出的诡异和寒冷,也许有人觉得它是个不错的牢房。屋子里没有光，于是顶棚垂下一根细长的胶皮电线，一盏沾满灰尘的灯泡孤零零地挂在那里。它像是一只眼睛，散发着刺目的白光，炙烤着床上男人的神经，他为了避免长时间地看着那盏灯，不得不将三分之二的时间消磨在黑暗里。  
“他醒了。”有人轻轻说了一声，卡尔顿听见一串缓慢的脚步，对方穿着皮鞋，鞋跟扣在木质地板上，咯吱作响。灯光之下钻进他视野里的是来者灰色的头发，一张棱角分明的脸， 他的肩膀很宽，几乎要将那身银灰色的西装撑破，他的面孔英俊得像是古希腊雕塑群像中走出来的神祇。

卡尔顿•德雷克咬紧牙关，他哆嗦了一下。他很少被恐惧这种情绪影响，但当下的情况却不一样了。灰色头发的男人将薄唇抿成一条直线，黑色的眼眸注视着卡尔顿，那个眼神像是要将他生吞活剥了一样。  
卡尔顿皱起眉头，恶狠狠地看着灰色头发的人。他的眼神怨毒而狠戾，像是一只吐着红信子的毒蛇。

“不错的眼神。”男人咧开嘴，轻轻地笑了一声。

 

暴乱从他的身体里消失了，这种匪夷所思的事情他忖度了许久，但却还是没有找到原因。某天早上，他像往常一样走到浴室的镜子前，他抹开上面附着的水汽，却没有在镜子里看见他那位‘朋友’的脸。他的后背上没有长出巨大的利刃，他也没有看见那根又长、又粗的舌头。  
从那天起，卡尔顿•德雷克再也没有回到他那幢别墅。定期清扫的工人推开浴室的门，只看见一面爬满了蛛网般裂纹的镜子，和干涸成暗紫色的血迹。  
卡尔顿•德雷克突然失去了暴乱，神经脉冲像是一颗高速砸向地表的彗星，在无声无息的夜晚里发出轰然巨响。有个冰冷的灵魂从他形销骨立的身躯里抽离，只剩下外壳虚设一般地存在，哪怕在遇见暴乱之前，卡尔顿的生活依然充实而富足。

那种不该有的空虚感到底从何而来。

把他带到这间小屋里的男人四十岁左右，在他走进酒吧的那个晚上，他甩了甩手机，电量空白之后，屏幕归回一片死寂的黑暗。卡尔顿讨厌寂静。他没办法把电话打给哪位和他有过欢好记忆的姑娘们了、可他又不想独自一个人在宾馆里面睡着——他更不想回到别墅区。  
他憎恨暴乱就这样悄无声息地离开。

“人类是自私、低等、懦弱、随时都会死去的生物。”  
“我想你对自己有什么误解，我的朋友。”暴乱从他的胸前伸出触手，抬起了他的下巴：“看看镜子，看看这副皮囊，不如来给我讲讲你的风流故事。”  
卡尔顿把头撇过去，将下巴从暴乱的手里抽出来，这个共生体就活在他的身体里，它在卡尔顿的脑袋里面反复翻阅着过去的记忆。

高中时代他被人围起来上下其手，剥光衣服，像是个女人般被对待的场景，暴乱缄默着反复阅读，尽管他们都心照不宣地谁也没有提起，卡尔顿•德雷克比同龄人瘦了太多，他拒绝和任何人有过分亲密的接触，连孩子也不行，但凡触碰他的人类，都会被以刮骨一般的眼神对待——暴乱就是那个特别。  
卡尔顿•德雷克是个高度洁癖狂。

所以当他发现他的身体被汗水覆盖的时候，他几乎马上就想要从发霉的床单上面弹起来，离开这间黏腻的屋子，找个有浴缸和龙舌兰的酒店好好泡一个澡。卡尔顿蹙了蹙眉毛，好不容易才把思绪从混沌中一点一点地抽出来。

他昨晚喝醉了。  
他醉倒在那个灰色头发的男人怀里，男人身上有一种干净整洁的气味，他们接吻了，酒杯里的血腥玛丽，杯沿上的盐边、男人嘴巴里的烟味、还有一种不知名的血腥味混合在一起之后。卡尔顿似乎察觉到了什么。  
酒里有东西。

他昏过去之前，一个四十岁左右的男人抱住了他的肩膀。  
•  
暴乱对卡尔顿书架上头的那本《物种起源》丝毫不感兴趣，尽管那是宿主每天都会翻两页的书籍。这个高傲而冷漠的男人经常平静地看着镜子里的自己，他和那个名叫埃迪•布洛克的菜鸟相比，对于成为共生体坐骑的事情并不觉得意外和恐惧。  
阅读记忆是结合必备的步骤之一。  
他认为诸如卡尔顿这类的男人，多半都是从出生起就有一个不错的成长环境，他没想到卡尔顿在高中时代被同学百般欺凌，自那之后，他养成了不与其他人触碰的习惯。  
而它是个特例，它不仅触碰了卡尔顿，还与他融为了一体。

和宿主相处的第十六天。  
它发现基因重组产生了奇妙的化学反应，暴乱有了人类的躯体和面孔，2像是蜕皮那样从卡尔顿的身体里剥离开来，他不得不习惯地球上的引力，他歪着身子走到窗台边，然后从二十三层的高空别墅上面掉了下去。  
他和卡尔顿•德雷克走失了。  
所幸他的宿主交给他寥寥的人类法则之中，暴乱只记下来一点——金钱的万能性。他砸碎了一个银行取钞机，又把这些钱分发给几个街区的无业游民，并将卡尔顿在报纸上刊登的采访照片举了起来。

尽管所有人都不明白，这个高大又英俊的男人寻找卡尔顿的目的是什么。但暴乱对于币值和数字似乎不太敏感，重金的回报就是线人在一家酒吧里找到了卡尔顿，并已经成功在他的鸡尾酒里面投放了一颗眩晕药片。

暴乱尝试以人类的方式接近卡尔顿，他走到他旁边坐下，卡尔顿漂亮的，毛茸茸的眼睛里泄露出一丝讶异，紧接着他友好地笑了笑，默不作声地挪开了几公分。不过也许是眩晕药片和威士忌起了作用，三旬酒后的卡尔顿竟然主动凑过来，抬起他那张微醺的，让人赞叹的绝美脸庞，仰起头用嘴巴堵住了暴乱的嘴唇。

那个亲吻里的卡尔顿与平时不同，冷冰冰的男人展现出了他热情的一面，他偎在暴乱宽厚的臂膀之中，像是一只蛇那样扭动着尾巴，他每次呼吸都会从那双柔软的嘴唇中带出一团哈气，他颀长的手指紧紧地揪着暴乱的领带——  
扎领带的方法，还是卡尔顿交给他的。

像是一块薄纱缓缓揭开，暴乱缓慢地解开了卡尔顿西服的纽扣。  
“他醒了。”  
线人油腻的声音从黑暗的角落里传过来，靠在木椅上的男人抬起了那双细长的眼睛，他从胸前的口袋里拿出最后一沓钞票，回过身塞进了线人的手里。  
男人识趣地站起身，扣上他红色帽衫的帽子，打开林中木屋的小门，像是从未拜访过一样隐匿进了雨幕深处。  
•  
卡尔顿•德雷克赤身裸体地躺在大床上，当他终于恢复意识，慢慢感受到现在的处境时，他很容易就联想到了高中时代。他瘦削的身躯裹在一张白色的床单下面，十几双手轮流在他的脸庞和身体上抚摸。

“砰！”  
暴乱的注意力被一声巨响吸引过去，他抬起头，卡尔顿正在床上剧烈地挣扎着，那双看向他的眼睛愤怒、仇恨、像是一把利刃插进他的胸膛里，再搅上几圈。昨晚那个向他索吻的卡尔顿像是梦幻泡影，随同夜晚一起消失了。

“放开我，先生。”  
卡尔顿大声命令，但毒液听出来他的语调正在颤抖，这个男人很绝望，他的眼眶已经红了，似乎很快就有湿漉漉的液体落下来。  
“你想要什么，我都可以给你。”  
捆缚着卡尔顿的绳子被打了完美的死结，但他还是在以微小的动作抗拒着这个事实。暴乱冰凉的手指攀爬到了卡尔顿的脸上，用手背轻轻磨蹭着他的脸蛋。  
“嘘，不要害怕。”他把食指放在薄唇前，黑色的眼睛垂下来看着卡尔顿。  
“我想要你。”

木屋里唯一一只灯泡被人推了一下，苍白色的光线像是一颗熄灭的星星那样苟延残喘着，卡尔顿感受到木板床的晃动了一下——那个高大的男人爬了上来，他修长有力的手臂和双腿放置在卡尔顿的身侧，准确地说，他骑在了卡尔顿身上。被束缚住的男人因为这个动作和忽如其来的压迫感刺激得更加恐惧，他剧烈地挣扎着、像是濒死之人在乞求生存。  
“求求你，放开我——”  
卡尔顿•德雷克控制着自己不要去思考脑子里的那些画面，但他控制不住自己，恐惧和眼泪一同自眼角外溢出来，可男人却伸出手捏去了他眼角的泪水。  
“你想到了什么，卡尔顿。”  
男人的声音极其低沉，沙哑得像是跋涉过无数山水那样，暴乱居高临下地看着卡尔顿，他捏着卡尔顿瘦削的下巴，拇指摸索着那双嘴唇，卡尔顿细长又浓密的睫毛被泪水黏合到了一起。他干净的胸膛用力地向前拱起，劲窄的腰不安地晃动着。  
“看看你，卡尔顿，你多像一条毒蛇。被猛兽扼住了喉咙，恐惧地摆着尾巴。”  
蛇蝎美人张开嘴巴，呜咽着想要说什么，骑在他身上那位俊美的男人身上有一种似曾相识的味道，尽管他不想承认。

兀自离开笼中的飞鸟，你何曾预料到主人的徘徊与守望。

“暴……乱……”  
卡尔顿艰难地从喉咙里发出声音，暴乱含在嘴角的笑意静止了片刻，然后那双凉薄的嘴唇忽然咧开，翻折成一个一百八十度的角。皮肤开始撕裂，暴乱的眼睛和锋利的牙齿逐渐从那副俊美的皮囊之下展露出来。  
“真感谢你还记得我。”

共生体咧开嘴巴，腥咸的液体顺着从它的牙齿和舌头上滴落，他可怖的面孔上面的灰黑色液体不断地流动着，折射出光纤散落在上留下的颜色。他放开卡尔顿的下巴，但却没有解开绑着他四肢的绳索。  
“我命令你——放开我。”  
卡尔顿收起脸上的恐惧，又恢复高傲和冷漠的样子，他反射性地像一个军人一样挺直了后背，他扬起骄傲的下巴，深咖色的眼睛直视着暴乱的面孔——他丝毫不害怕共生体。  
“命令？”  
暴乱似乎挑了一下眉毛。  
“卡尔顿小姐，你似乎并不清楚你的处境。”

共生体用触肢探向卡尔顿，它的舌尖垂下来蹂躏着男人胸前硬挺的乳粒，触肢开始像一张网那样圈住了卡尔顿的身体，那上面好像有无数根手指，无数只舌头，它们圈着卡尔顿细瘦的腰，将他的肚脐堵住了，一些液体顺着缝隙钻进了他的肚子里。卡尔顿的手被什么东西拉住了，十几根细小的触手宛若游丝般骚动着浅粉色的穴口，暴乱伸出几只手，拍打、揉捏着卡尔顿的臀肉。  
博士很快发出了下流的呻吟声，他颤抖着、喘息着，一双湿漉漉的眼睛紧紧地盯着暴乱，他漂亮的黑色眉毛用力蹙在了一起，眼神像是要挖掉暴乱的心脏一样恶毒。  
“暴乱，我命令你放开我。”  
他直呼共生体统领者的名字，得到的回应却是一双将他阴茎包裹起来的触手。暴乱将他半软的阴茎整个包裹了起来，液体像是一张嘴，有机组织不断地痉挛，它在完成口交的动作，暴乱的力度没轻没重，它差一点就将卡尔顿整个人像是吞入了自己的身体里，它对于那根可怜阴茎的所作所为，几乎要让那只纤细的腰抖得散架。

毒蛇从牙尖上落下致命的液体，而暴乱却觉得他比蜜糖还要甜美。

让人疯狂的身体。  
卡尔顿•德雷克急红了眼睛。他像是直面了一万次的失败试验那样暴躁，绑在他手腕上的绳子因为剧烈的挣扎割破了他的皮肤，但暴乱很快又让伤口愈合了。  
“你很生气，卡尔顿；但你也觉得很爽，你喜欢我这样对你的阴茎。”  
它在暴乱的组织液里面，被包裹得严严实实，有机液体几乎要将龟头挤压得变形，前列腺液很快从上面渗出来，像是可口的汁水那样。

暴乱不知餍足地揉捏着那两颗乳珠，卡尔顿破口大骂，于是暴乱又将触肢插入他的喉咙里。卡尔顿的口腔都被暴乱占据，那种窒息感和即将射精的快感将他蹂躏得欲仙欲死，他望着头顶刺目的灯光，他痛苦地责问自己。

为什么会觉得欢愉。

搔弄他后穴的那些触肢渐渐与穴口处的褶皱黏合，它们慢慢地扒开伊甸园的入口，卡尔顿的肠液从嫩穴中滑落出来，暴乱捏了一把他的臀瓣。  
“真淫荡。”

“放开我——暴乱，否则我会让你从地球上消失，啊！！！”  
共生体突然撑开柔嫩的小穴，粗壮的触手顺着滑腻湿热的肠壁插了进去，几乎在眨眼间就顶到了前列腺，暴乱挥手拽开了帮着卡尔顿的绳索，男人在第一时间，反射性地抱住了暴乱的肩膀，他抬起了腿，向上撅着屁股，暴乱放开了他射过精的阴茎，他看见自己的小腹里面有一处高高的凸起。 

他惊慌失措地叫了起来，指甲嵌入暴乱的身体里，在上面留下的抓痕很快又愈合了。那根东西几乎要将他顶穿，他开始分泌出更多的肠液。  
“别害怕，小鸟。”  
暴乱轻轻地拍了拍他的头：“我会让你爽的。”  
“不——求你……”  
卡尔顿哑着嗓子出声，暴乱握着他纤细的脚踝，开始用力捣弄起卡尔顿的前列腺来。  
破旧的木床质押作响，空气中苍白色的光线忽明忽暗，卡尔顿的眼泪夺眶而出，他受不了那样的刺激，暴乱快把他操穿了，粗壮又滑腻的触手下一秒似乎就能顶破他的肚子。暴乱抽插的声音因为卡尔顿分泌出来的体液更加响亮，它拍了拍卡尔顿的屁股，好让那声音叫得更响。

卡尔顿有几次甚至被插到眼睛翻白，失去意识。可暴乱却钻进了他的脑袋里，一次次地叫醒他。

“卡尔顿，看，我们契合的有多完美。”  
卡尔顿浑浑噩噩地睁开眼睛，暴乱的目光沉沉地凝视着他的脸，博士缓缓抬起腿，让后穴里面流出来的液体滴在床上。

那个时常穿着黑色高领毛线衣和西装外套的男人，居高临下，后背僵直的男人，暴怒无常，没有笑容的男人。  
卡尔顿•德雷克

此刻正躺在他的共生体身下，岔开双腿，任由暴乱霸占着他的身体。  
“暴乱。”

契合两个字，对他来说像是一句唤醒希望的咒语，干涸的生命终于找到绿洲的源头，长夜的尽头遇见一抹来自恒星的光亮。

他很寂寞。  
卡尔顿的眼角滑过泪痕，那张毫无血色的脸上露出一个苍白无力的微笑，他的嘴唇很干，唇纹有些深。

“回到我身体里。”  
And fill me with your poison

“好。”  
-完-


End file.
